What ever happen to best friends forever?
by MyBeloved-a
Summary: Tamaki moves back to france.Kyoya gets angry. what ever happen to the great bond the friendship they had?will it ever recovered? R&R pls
1. Leaving for good

What ever Happen to 'best friends forever'?

Chapter 1: I'm moving back for good

Just so you know I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Oh right I just wish I did. ( also this is a Kyoya and Tamaki fic so if you don't like the pairing then please don't read it.

It was over. He was moving back to where he belong, France. His grandmother gave up on him. He was aloud back. Tamaki was so happy when he found out.

"You really mean it?!" said Tamaki practically bouncing off the walls with joy.

"I've given up on you, I don't care." Sighed his grandmother as she started walking to her bedroom, but stopped at the door and sighed once again.

"Plus won't have to see you again" mumbled his grandmother as she slammed her door shut.

Tamaki looked depressed for moment but then lighten up when his thoughts went back to France and the most important thing his Mother.

Tamaki hummed down the halls to his bedroom. The Host Club the farthest thing in his mind.

When Tamaki woke up the first thing that went through his mind was 'what would the Host Club think!?'

He shot out of bed, got dressed and raced down the stairs, grabbed his breakfast and yelled "I'm walking to school!" and ran quickly out the door before anyone could comment.

As he got close to Ouran academy he was quite nervous 'what will they do? What will they think?' Tamaki thought as he walked up the empty stairs to the 3 music room, then he thought of something. 'I'll never be back here after this week…' He walked over to the piano that was purposely there for him and started playing the song my heart will go on, when someone walked in.

"Tamaki what are you doing here this early?" asked a man with jet black hair and glasses.

"Kyoya, I came because…- well you know-…I like to spend with the school …-playing the piano…-without lots of people..- that's it…" Fumbled Tamaki as he looked away from the disbelieving look he was getting in front of him.

"You expect me to believe that when I know from inside, out?" spoke Kyoya as he walked over to Tamaki. "You know you can tell me anything right, so tell me."

"Kyoya… I'm moving back to France… Moving back to France for good." Said Tamaki quietly as a tear rolled down his face on to the piano keys.

That was the last thing Kyoya ever expected.


	2. tears of saddness

Chapter 2

'what? no this wasn't supposed to happen! What about his grandmother? What she think? Darnnit I don't want it to end this way!' Kyoya thought angrily but forced a half a smile.

"th-that's g-great Ta-Tamaki." Kyoya managed to grit through his teeth. He wasn't sure whether he was shaking with anger or depression. Ether one was a good reason to be.

"really!? You think? Well guess I'll mom, that's always great!" Tamaki lightened up at Kyoya's response not noticing the hint of anger in his voice as Kyoya stood there taking it all in.

'I can't believe it! He's going to move away forever and he's laughing!' raged Kyoya in his mind. He never felt so angry in his life as Tamaki sat there laughing at something he said. Kyoya didn't why he was laughing and nor did he care.

"I-I'm go-going t-to c-class" spoke Kyoya as he quickly walked out of the 3rd music room. He needed to punch something and he punch something hard, so he ran outside to the closest tree and punch it so hard that there was a dent where he punched.

"That idiot!" Yelled Kyoya, the pain in his knuckle rushed through his body.

He ignored it. People were staring him and whispering. He ignored them. All that matter for that one moment time, the only thing that was going through his mind was that best friend was moving away to France forever.

When the rest of the host club found out they were as shocked as he was.

Especially Hikaru, he looked so mad he could shoot someone.

As the day went by Kyoya could barely speak to Tamaki, if he did Tamaki would probably have a bloody nose for 2 hours but it was almost time, soon Tamaki would be on the plane leaving for France with a smile on his face.

The thought of it just made Kyoya angrier.

The host club followed Tamaki in to his limo and made there way to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you guys" spoke Tamaki as they walked towards some seats in the airport.

"We're going to miss you too Tamaki!" said honey as he sat down.

"Whatever, have fun I'm going to find a bathroom." mumble Kyoya and started walking towards the bathrooms.

Tamaki looked taken back. He didn't expect that, especially from his best friend.

"Haruhi go check on Kyoya okay?" spoke Hikaru quietly.

"ok, bye Tamaki!" spoke Haruhi as she walked off.

"Bye guys, thanks for being there for me." Spoke Tamaki as he walked

off into the airplane.

Haruhi turned around the corner to the bathroom and saw, Kyoya.

He was leaning on the wall near the bathroom, his head hung low so you couldn't see his eyes.

Haruhi never saw Kyoya so vulnerable before.

Then a silent tear hit Kyoya's foot. For the first time Kyoya was crying.


	3. Kyoya's pain

Chapter 3

Kyoya's Pain

two days later

"We've got to get him back!" Yelled Hikaru as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him .

What was left of the Host Club members sat in the 3rd Music Room trying to think of ways to bring Tamaki, their host club king, back from France as Hikaru was losing his patience, especially with an unemotional host with glasses.

"Why?" Spoke Kyoya in a bored tone as he waved his pen back and forth with two of his fingers.

"Because Tamaki is our friend!!!" Yelled Hikaru as he slammed both of his fists on the table with double the force that he had not used before and was trying his hardest not to harm the person beside him who seemed to have no interest in getting their king back .

"Tamaki…Oh right, I remember now…That Tamaki, the one who got up and left us-" Started Kyoya but Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, he grab the neck line of Kyoya's shirt and shoved him hard against the wall of the 3rd Music room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?!" Hikaru spoke, His voice shaking with anger.

"Tamaki is your BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN'T THROW HIM LIKE TRASH AND GET A NEW ONE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!" Yelled Hikaru as Kaoru and Haruhi struggled to pull him away from Kyoya.

As they managed to pull Hikaru away with Mori's help, Kyoya straitened up, dusted his clothes off then sighed with boredom. He started to walk out but stopped at the door.

"Best friends eh? That's what he said….He said we would be Best Friends forever…I guess forever was a little too long for him" Spoke Kyoya quietly as anger, Pain, Sadness and hatred showed upon his face as he walked out.

The rest of the host club sat there silenced and saddened by Kyoya words.

Author note: okay sorry for how short it is, didn't have much time. The next chapter is going to be called "Chapter 4: Tamaki's replacement!" That one's definitely going to be interesting.. Because this chapter Tamaki was sorta the mean one (Sorry Tama-kun, had to do it ') This time it's going to be Kyoya….anyways I don't to spoil it


	4. Tamaki's replacement!

Chapter 4

Tamaki's Replacement

Kyoya was bored. It was the first time he had been bored in quite a long time. Because Tamaki used to- Kyoya shuddered, he hated remembering Tamaki. It made this pain inside him cringe.

So Kyoya decided to go to this rich amusement park to pass the time.

Kyoya was walking around, not really paying attention to where he was going, just having a mind battle.

'Maybe I should go to France…..' Thought Kyoya 'No….I can't…but I-!'

"BANG!" Kyoya walked right into someone and both Kyoya and the stranger fell over.

"S-sorry!" said the stranger helping Kyoya up from the ground and giving him his glasses.

As Kyoya put on his glasses, Kyoya's eyes widened.

The stranger had blonde hair and blue eyes and everything but his eye color looked like Tamaki.

Then the blonde spoke "Sorry about that. Please forgive me. I'm Yukio Nakashima" He smiled, that exact same smile he knew, the smile from his favorite blonde.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori and no need to apologize, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Spoke Kyoya in that polite innocent voice of the innocent boy they think he is.

"Oh this SOOO Cool!!! I get to meet an Ootori!!! I've never met one before!" Said Yukio in a cute and bubbly voice and bobbing his head up and down excitedly.

"Eh…..Ummmm….Nice to meet you as well…." Said Kyoya awkwardly but as well this feeling of happiness warmed his heart.

"Oh I'm so sorry that was rude of me, hey you know what? That ride over there looks awesome! Lets go try it out!" Spoke Yukio as he quickly grabbed Kyoya's hand and ran off laughing as if everyone's heart was content.

As the weekend passed quickly, it was almost over and through that weekend Kyoya had fun nest time in a while with his new friend Yukio but when Sunday night came Kyoya was ready to ask a question that he hoped to be a yes.

Kyoya and Yukio sat on the porch of mansion #2 of the Ootori household in a comfortable silence.

"Yukio…Are you going to go the Ouran Academy...for the time being?" spoke Kyoya breaking the silence.

"Ouran Academy…why yes! That was the school!" shouted Yukio as he jumped up excitedly from his chair and started dancing around happily.

Kyoya chuckled.

"Well in that case I can introduce you to my friends." Grinned Kyoya as shifted his chair towards the dancing Yukio.

"Oh really!?! I can't wait! Awww…My limo's here…see you Tomorrow Kyoya-kun!" Yelled Yukio happily as he ran towards his limo.

Kyoya made a sad smile.

'It's just like having Tamaki back here…with Me.'Thought Kyoya half depressed and joyful as he got and went to bed.

The next day he brought Yukio in to meet the rest of the host club.

"Everyone…This is Yukio Nakashima, He my new friend." Spoke Kyoya politely as they walked into the 3rd music room.

"Nice to meet you all!" Smiled Yukio as he walked up beside Kyoya.

Haruhi's and the twin's eyes widened.

"He didn't…" gasped Kaoru putting his arm on Hikaru shoulder.

"How could he…" Growled Hikaru.

"Oh no…" Haruhi spoke, grabbing on to Kaoru's sleeve.


	5. I'm sorry

Chapter 5: I'm sorry Light streamed into Tamaki's bedroom when the morning sun of Paris, France shone in. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Oh right…" Thought Tamaki as he realized where he was. He sat on the side of his bed in thinking and tilted his head sideways to gaze at the clock. 1 minute…2 minutes…3 minutes…

"Master Tamaki!" Yelled the maid outside his door, breaking his focus on the alarm clock and hitting the floor with a crash.

"Oh my! Master Tamaki! Are you alright?!?" said the maid as she opened the door and scurried over to Tamaki, quickly helping him up off the cold floor.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Don't worry…" Spoke Tamaki gently as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"Are you sure? Oh right! Your mother is waiting for you down stairs, Master Tamaki." Spoke as she started to make his bed and fix the curtains in his large empty bedroom.

"Thank you. I guess I'll head down stairs then." Tamaki smiled and walked into the bathroom to get freshened up. Ten minutes later he came out of his usual luxury bathroom and sighed.

"I wonder how Kyoya-kun's doing…" Tamaki thought miserably.

"I-I m-mean Kyoya! Just Kyoya!" Tamaki thought as he mentally kicked himself for using "-kun".

Tamaki shook his head and paced himself down the stairs.

"Oh Tamaki! There you are! I didn't know you slept in! Here come have some pancakes I just made, eat all you want." Spoke Anne Sophie cheerfully as Tamaki sat down beside her smiling.

"Oh and some of your friends called, they want you to call back immediately they said it was important." Remarked Tamaki's mother turning her gaze towards Tamaki.

"Who??? Kyoya? The Twins? Haruhi?" said Tamaki as he rushed to the phone staring at his Mom urgently.

"Hmmm…The Twins I'm sure." Said Anne Sophie walking off into the kitchen.

Tamaki quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru? This Tamaki, you called about something important?

"Tono! Yeah Kaoru and I did….ummmmm…"

"Yeah? Come Hikaru it can't be that bad, can it?" hoped Tamaki.

"Well…You see…Kyoya…"

"Yes? Kyoya…?"

"Kyoya is mad and Replaced you with someone else as his best friend…I'm so sorry Tamaki!" spoke Hikaru quietly.

Tamaki's heart stopped.

"…What?" whispered Tamaki as gripped the phone tightly wishing that he misheard every word that came out of Hikaru's mouth.

"I know you heard me tono…the rest of us are on your side Tamaki…He's just-

"It's okay Hikaru…I…I really need to go…" Tamaki's voice shook and Hikaru could only imagine what he felt right now.

" Tono, I really lik- Hikaru started but all he heard was the ring sound knowing the line was dead.


End file.
